<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Last Friday Night by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25900639">Last Friday Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftermath, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Human, Bisexuality, College, College Student Derek Hale, College Student Stiles Stilinski, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, Eternal Sterek, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, New York City, sterek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:20:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,120</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25900639</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>or The One Where Stiles is Drunk and Reckless and Derek tries to Fix Things</p><p>Stiles has enough of Scott and decides to go to the NYU party where he meets an old acquaintance and some secrets are revealed in the spur of the moment.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Stiles Stilinski was planning on getting drunk that Friday, and he didn't try to hide it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's up with you?" asked Scott McCall, but Stiles didn't know how to respond. Well, he knew how to respond but he was sure that Scott wouldn't take it well since Stiles was in a bad mood because of him and most of his other friends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nothing. I'm just annoyed at all the professors who give us tons of assignments, and they don't even check the ones I actually try for."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I understand that," responded Scott, and for a split second Stiles considered himself selfish for being annoyed with his best friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><em>But he dragged you through so much and all the way to college here in New York</em>, debated Stilinski in his head. <em>You never had a say in this, you just had to think what he thought and if you ever thought anything different the two of you would get into a fight and it would end really badly.</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Honestly, I just want to go to that party and forget about everything for a day. I just don't want to think about real life and just drink a lot and meet new people. That last one isn't needed, though."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I get you," said Scott. "But I'm going with you, I can't let you go by yourself."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't need you to go with me, Scott. I can take care of myself just like you can take care of yourself. Stay here and study for the exam you have on Tuesday. Let me forget about everything."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay," finally ceded McCall after a few moments of silence. "Just be careful. And take your phone, just in case you need anything. I'd tell you to tell me when you're coming home, but I feel too much like your parent or guardian and you're an actual adult, so I'll let you off."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thanks, Scott."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No problem at all. You don't need to thank me for not being annoying for a change. And have fun."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles nodded, happy that his best friend finally understood what it felt like to be him and let him do what he wanted for a change. "Go study, you need to pass that test."</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>"Allison! I didn't know you would be here," exclaimed Stiles, happy to see an old friend that he hadn't seen in years.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They didn't really keep in contact after she moved to New York, leaving Scott behind heartbroken, but it seemed as if everyone just moved on, and they all knew that it was for the best.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh my god, Stiles. I haven't seen you in forever. Come here," she said, pulling him in for a hug. "And before you say anything about me becoming soft, I assure you that I didn't turn soft, I just missed you. How's Scott?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He's... fine. Worried about school and he just broke up with this girl. I think he'd be happy to see you sometime. Even if there's nothing romantic between the two of you anymore."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, he's here?" asked Allison, not completely able to hide her excitement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, we're both studying at Columbia, and I can give you his new number if you ever want to call him."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I just want to apologize to him for leaving and I hope that he'll be able to forgive me. I should've warned all of you, but I guess I just wanted to keep our last days together as normal as possible and not make anyone sad or worry," said the girl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s going to be okay, Allison. He could never hate you, and he forgave you a long time ago,” noted Stiles, wanting to make it clear that his best friend harbored no hard feelings towards the girl. “Just know that if you're considering getting back in touch with him and are scared to do so because of the thought that Scott thinks badly about you, you're wrong. The two of you are meant to be close, just how Scott and I are supposed to be close, so you should call him and just figure things out."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, if that's the case then I'll gladly take his number. But I will throw you under the bus and tell him that you gave it to me if anything happens," joked Allison, and Stiles was happy that he saw someone he once considered a friend but didn't always get along with perfectly. Maybe that would finally change and they would be friends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles opened his phone and let her copy his friend's number, then the two parted their ways, Allison making her way back to her friends at the party and Stiles towards the room with the drinks, where he got himself a beer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A couple of drinks later, Stiles started to feel tipsy, and his mind was running places, and he didn't know what to do. Instead of actually doing something productive, talk to Allison, or just go home as he should've, Stilinski got himself another drink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't think you really want to drink that," said a voice behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles turned around, and his heart stopped for a second. "Derek Hale," he pointed out. "I didn't know you went to parties."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, I guess the New York version of me is pretty different from the Beacon Hills version of me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can see that pretty clearly."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And I can see that you're drunk. So as I was saying, I would like to ask you to put your drink away and maybe clear your head. I can come with you, just in case you're drunk enough to fall off the roof..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles laughed, but he wasn't sure that he was laughing because he was happy. To tell the truth, he was happy that someone was getting ready to rescue him from such a situation, even if it was someone like Derek Hale.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Derek took Stiles' drink and put it back on the counter, then took his hand and the two of them made their way to the roof. When they finally made it, Stiles took an extremely deep breath and smiled. "Derek Hale is trying to make me as sober as possible. That's a sentence I never thought I would say and something I will definitely tell everyone when I go back to Beacon Hills for the summer."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"In my defense, I'm just being a good human being. You should try it out sometime."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Touché," admitted Stilinski then laughed. "You know, this sounds extremely mean, but I never thought a Hale would be able to get into NYU."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And I never thought Stiles Stilinski and Scott McCall could get into Columbia," riposted Derek then sat down in the middle of the flat roof which had the view on a few other skyscrapers. "But what I thought even less is that the two of them could survive almost an entire year living in a room together."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, it is pretty difficult sometimes."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I would probably kill him or myself about a week in."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I've been training for this my entire life," reminded Stiles. "I've been his best friend for countless years and have known him pretty much all my life. So I knew what I was getting into but never expected that it would be so hard sometimes."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Derek ran a finger through his hair. "That's why I never picked a roommate. First off, you can never have people over, and second, you have to agree with them on everything and get along the entire time."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So you always have people over?" asked Stiles, the edges of his lips turning up. "I never heard of you getting with anyone back in Beacon Hills."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's because you didn't know me well enough. You only cared about your little group of friends and your little adventures. I actually got with lots of people, I just never told anyone."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's something I never thought I would hear."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I never thought I would have an actual conversation with an annoying boy from Beacon Hills on a room in New York after making him not drink any more, but I guess we all do things we didn't think we would," teased Derek, making Stiles realize just how correct that statement was. "I hope such a master of sarcasm as yourself understands that what I said was a joke."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You might've said it as a joke, but it was very true, and there's no point in denying that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I guess."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, if you don't mind me asking, who did you get with? I just want to know one name so I know that you aren't making fun of me. And don't try to lie."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, there were a lot, but the longer-lasting ones were Jake Rowell, Lucy Julius, and a few others," said Derek, his cheeks flushing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles looked at the other boy with wide eyes. "You slept with boys too?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You make it sound like I'm a pedophile..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I mean, you're bisexual? Or pansexual. Or whatever your identity is."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I prefer just not to use a label. That way I never actually have to do anything I have to. Why is that so important to you, though?" asked Derek, apparently not putting the pieces of the puzzle together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles took a deep breath. "Well, I just didn't know that Derek Hale was anything other than straight."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Again, why would that be so interesting to you?" insisted Hale, his lips tightening.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He must think that I want to somehow use this against him, but he's entirely</span>
  </em>
  <span> wrong, said Stiles Stilinski to himself. <em>If I tell him now, he won't care. I don't have anyone else I could say it to anyways.</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's cuz I know I'm not straight."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I feel so mean saying this, but there's no way that you're not straight. I mean just look at the way you used to dress..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, I used to dress like the straightest person ever," admitted Stiles, starting to laugh. "But I know for a fact that I'm not now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's nice that you realized it. And just so you know, you don't need to put a label on yourself yet. Take your time to figure everything out, you have all your life in front of you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then, without thinking, Stiles went ahead and kissed Derek. It took Derek a few moments to react, but when he did he pulled away, a serious expression on his face. "I won't deal with this now. Talk to me when you're sober."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stiles Stilinski felt completely unnerved the next few days. He didn't know Derek well enough to be sure that he wouldn't out him and even if most of his friends and relatives would probably be fine with the fact that he isn't straight, others might not be and it was that which made him incredibly nervous.</p><p>Why the hell would you kiss Derek Hale? You don't even know the guy, said Stiles to himself, but a part of him didn't know whether he was just experimenting or if he really wanted to kiss Hale.</p><p>He meant what he was saying, even if he would probably never be able to say those words out loud. He was sexually confused and had no idea what to do about it, but kissing Derek Hale probably wasn't something he should get used to.</p><p>But a part of him hoped that maybe Derek turned him down just because he was extremely drunk, and Derek didn't want the two of them to do something Stiles would regret later. Because he did tell him to talk to him when he was sober. The only proble, was that Stiles had no way of talking to Derek. He didn't get his number or his dorm number, and searching for a random person at NYU probably wouldn't end well.</p><p>Hell, Stiles didn't even know Hale's major, making it even harder for them to get in contact again.</p><p>"You look pretty nervous right now," pointed out Scott, his usual mug filled with coffee resting in his hand.</p><p>"Yeah, no shit."</p><p>"Woah, I was just trying to help. Is there any reason you're nervous?"</p><p>"I think I know why I'm nervous but right now everything in my life is pretty confusing and I don't even know where to start figuring it out," admitted Stilinski, being totally honest with his best friend. "And before you ask, there's probably no way you can do anything. Except if you know people at NYU."</p><p>"Well, I know Allison, does that count for anything?"</p><p>"Allison goes to NYU? How do you know that?" Stiles asked, confused as to why he didn't know that before.</p><p>"You gave her my number so she called me and we went out for a coffee yesterday. She told me a lot of stuff, the fact that she's studying at New York University being one of them," said McCall, obviously not realizing that what he said was pretty important to his best friend.</p><p>"Does she happen to remember Derek?"</p><p>"Derek Hale? Why is that guy of any interest to you?" muttered Scott, filling his mug up with coffee a second time. "Are you trying to make some sort of Beacon Hills reunion?"</p><p>"No, he isn't that special," instantly denied Stilinski, unsure of whether he should come out to his best friend or not.</p><p>That was just another problem that stemmed from telling Derek. Scott would most probably be hurt if he found out that his best friend didn't trust him enough to tell him, and Stiles didn't know whether he should trust Derek or not. Because even if he had no reason to mistrust him, Stilinski wasn't a very trusting person about these types of thing.</p><p>"Well, he seems to be pretty important to you. Am I correct when guessing that he's the thing that's making you nervous right now?" asked McCall.</p><p>Stiles just sighed in despair. Ever since starting his study of Psychology, Scott had gotten better and better at reading the people around him, and he went through a huge change in general. The way he spoke and acted in general. </p><p>I mean, who knew Scott McCall would make himself coffee every morning and then clean up after himself? said Stiles in his head, chuckling at the thought of the old messy Scott that was not self-aware at all.</p><p>"I just need to talk to him and I have no idea how to reach him. That's why I want to know if Allison is somehow still in touch with him," explained the boy, aware of how unlikely the possibility of that happening was.</p><p>"Let me text her and ask her if she knows where he might be."</p><p>Stiles nodded to show that he was thankful, and went back to his current assignment that he had no hopes of finishing on time. He was already behind on his schoolwork before Friday, but ever since what happened last Friday night, he just couldn't concentrate and he hated everyone and everything for it.</p><p>"She told me that she's seen him around sometimes, but she hasn't talked to him more than twice since she came here. She told me that you should go and maybe take a look at social media, maybe there would be some way of contacting him if you really needed to. And if not, there's apparently another party during the weekend and he might be there."</p><p>"Yeah, I'll try those out. I mean, I don't really have anything to lose, do I?" said Stiles more to himself than Scott, but the latter chuckled and decided to respond.</p><p>"You'd be surprised." Stiles didn't know what his best friend meant by that, but before he could ask, Scott put his mug away and put on his shoes. "I'm out for a coffee with Allison. If you need anything call me, I'll be happy to help."</p><p>"Alright, have fun," replied Stilinski, knowing very well that he would never in a lifetime call his friend on something that was a date, even if neither of the two, the two meaning Allison and Scott, would admit it.</p><p>Stiles closed his computer, knowing that there was no way that he could get any more work done while his mind was racing to all kinds of places.</p><p>It was time to find Derek and clear some things up.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay, so I have a question. I can either make this a pretty short thing and finish it up in one or two more chapters or I can make it longer and go for a full length book. Please tell me which one you'd prefer in the comments.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stiles hated the New York weather. He used to like the rain and the cold, but ever since the two became a part of his everyday life, he learned to despise them and miss Beacon Hills. He sent a message to Scott, telling him that he'll probably be home in the evening. It took Scott a few seconds to answer, but his response wasn't the sort that invited them to start a conversation, so instead, Stiles turned off his phone and waited.</p><p>At some point during the day, when he almost froze on that bench, Stiles went and got himself a bagel and a coffee, then sat back down on the bench and stared at the lecture room entrance.</p><p>"Hey," he heard a voice behind him say. "Is it stupid of me to assume that you were waiting for me?"</p><p>"Not at all," replied Stiles, a smile on his face. "In fact, you're correct. All I have to say is that you would make my job a lot easier if you just gave me your number at the party."</p><p>Derek moved his beads bracelet around his wrist a couple of times before answering. "In my defense, you were so drunk that you would probably just end up losing it somehow and we'd be right where we are right now."</p><p>"And you're correct again."</p><p>"Why are you here, Stilinski? I don't mean to sound rude or anything, I'm genuinely interested."</p><p>Stiles looked at the boy with the bracelet with a puzzled expression on his face.</p><p><em>Should I assume that he thinks nothing of our kiss? Because it sure doesn't look like he wants us to kiss again, even if I'm sober this time, </em>thought Stilinski to himself. "I just thought that we should talk about, you know, what happened."</p><p>"You mean the kiss? Because I'm pretty sure that was just you being completely drunk and doing something you probably wouldn't otherwise..."</p><p>"Not true," objected Stilinski. "I was literally completely honest with you that night. I mean I came out to you, so that's already something isn't it?"</p><p>Hale nodded. "Yeah, you did come out to me. But again, that's probably something you're regretting right now."</p><p>"But I'm not."</p><p>"Well, what do you want us to do, then?" asked Derek, then stretched out his hand to help Stiles up. The latter gladly took it and stood up. "Please walk with me, I really need a coffee after this lecture right now. And maybe a pizza too."</p><p>"That works for me," replied Stiles and the two of them started to walk. "So, what do you study, Derek?"</p><p>"I'm studying financial mathematics. And if you make any comments about that, I will literally fight you."</p><p>Stiles stopped, his mouth wide open. It took him a little while to recover from the shock, even if minimal. "Is saying that I respect you for that choice and even if I didn't see you like that before, but totally see you as a financial mathematic now, a comment? Because if yes, then go ahead and fight me."</p><p>"Most people back in Beacon Hills say that it doesn't fit who I am. Which is annoying since I don't know who I really am and what fits me."</p><p>"Don't worry, you have all your life to figure it out. And even if you don't figure it out, you're at least going to have a nice living doing that. I mean, who says that you have to have everything figured out? I find it dumb, especially when people say that it should be at a special age."</p><p>Derek didn't answer anything for a little bit after that. He just kept looking down at his shoes and playing with his bracelet, slowly moving the beads and then turning it around his wrist. "You're right," he finally said. "Another thing I didn't think I would ever say, but Stiles Stilinski is giving me life advice. How did we get here?"</p><p>"I got drunk and kissed you, remember? Now we're here."</p><p>"What do you actually think is going to happen between us, Stiles? You might even be drunk right now..."</p><p>"I'm not," promised Stilinski, smiling. "This is pretty straight forward, but would you ever be open to the idea of going out with me? If nothing good comes from it then we just forget about it altogether and just move on."</p><p>"So, no strings attached until they are?"</p><p>"For some reason that makes sense to me. And if you don't think that's something you're ready for, I'm fine with being just friends, of course."</p><p>The two stopped in front of a coffee shop, waiting for a while before going in. Stiles looked, happy that there wasn't anyone who he knew - meaning Scott by that - and then the two finally ordered. They kept quiet while they waited for the barista to get their coffees. "I love this place," said Derek, his voice a little too loud and attracting the gazes of some other people inside.</p><p>"I've never been here, but I trust you."</p><p>"Let's go, I need some exercise before going back into the dorm and just studying for the test I have in a week."</p><p>Stiles took a sip of his drink. "I'm sorry, am I preventing you from studying?"</p><p>"No, not at all," answered the financial mathematics major. "I do need to study later though, so I don't have too much time."</p><p>"I'll make sure not to take up too much of it."</p><p>The two continued walking, neither of them continuing the conversation that they started before. Both boys were obviously aware that they had to talk about it at some point, but they didn't really want to jump to conclusions and neither of them wanted to embarrass themselves.</p><p>At some point, Stiles realized that he wasn't sure where they were going, but he decided to just go along with it and see where it would go.</p><p>The older one finally stopped at some point in front of a tall building that was taller than a house but not tall enough to be a skyscraper lie a lot of other buildings in New York. "This is me."</p><p>"Oh," was all Stiles could say, only then realizing that was where they were going. "So this is where we go our separate ways? Could I at least get your number this time?"</p><p>"Sure," replied Hale, taking the phone from Stiles' and typing in his number.</p><p>And then, Stiles decided to finally risk something for once so he went ahead and kissed the other boy. "I'm... I'm sorry, I don't..."</p><p>"You wouldn't mind coming up with me, would you?"</p><p>That made Stiles smile. Of course, he wouldn't.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Inside Derek's apartment, everything seemed to flow as smoothly as a warm knife through butter. Without complications, in other words.</p><p>Hale sat down on the couch while Stiles sat down on his lap, the two making out as if they'd been waiting for the opportunity to do so their entire life.</p><p>"Shouldn't we talk about this first?" asked Derek, interrupting their action which resulted in a sigh from the other boy.</p><p>"No, we absolutely shouldn't. Because if we do, then it's probably going to end the same way as the last time and we don't want that, do we?"</p><p>The owner of the apartment shook his head, but deep inside he wasn't sure if he didn't want to discuss things first. "I just don't want to do anything either of us would end up regretting later on."</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"Let's start with the fact that you lack experience and there is a huge gap between my expertise and yours. And also, what if we end up loving this so much that we want to stay together? Or if we hate it?"</p><p>Stiles intertwined his fingers with Derek's and kissed the other boy. "If we love it, then we do it again. If we hate it, then we just never speak of it again. Plus, this is New York. If we really hate it, we just go our separate ways and who knows, we probably won't see each other ever again."</p><p>I don't want to say this, but I do want to meet again, thought Stiles to himself. Even though I have zero patience for this strange man, I don't hate the idea of having some sort of strange secret relationship with him.</p><p>"You're right, but I do want to see you again. That's why I don't want to throw it all away right now just because both of us are horny."</p><p>"So you're admitting that you're horny?" laughed Stiles. "I thought Derek Hale could be in total control of himself, no matter what. I guess I was wrong though."</p><p>"You are right, but right now it's slightly different than it is usually. Don't feel discouraged, though. I can promise you that we will end up doing something at some point."</p><p>Stiles chose to ignore that 'at some point' gave no precise date for anything. He looked Derek straight in the eyes and kissed him for about half a minute before pulling away. "Can we still make out, though? I feel like it's already too late to regret it. So instead, how about we just take advantage of that and continue what we were doing?"</p><p>"I'm fine with that."</p><p>And so the two continued to make out for a pretty long time before finally stopping because Derek felt the need to get both of them some beer. "But only one this time," he said. "We don't want to repeat what happened the last time."</p><p>Stiles just laughed at that, trying to push the memory of that night away. When he came back home, Scott wasn't really happy that Stilinski drank so much. It all ended with Stiles promising that he would never get as drunk as he did that night. Not that he really intended on keeping that promise...</p><p>Derek came back and handed Stiles a bottle. "Should we talk about what happened right now? I mean we made out for almost a full hour and you're in my apartment. Who knows how far we'd go if I didn't interrupt us before."</p><p>"I mean, we can talk about it if you feel like it. Personally I would prefer to just never talk about it and see where it all goes. But I mean, we could also discuss it if we really need to."</p><p>"We don't need to do that right now, but I think we have to talk about it at some point. How would you feel about going on a date?"</p><p>Stiles started to laugh and then after a little while he realized that the boy he just made out with was serious. "You really mean that."</p><p>"Yeah..."</p><p>"You want to go out with me? Like seriously go out with me." Stiles didn't believe that he was actually saying that out loud. The thought of having to tell Scott and his dad that he went out with a boy and didn't only feel attraction to girls terrified him. But for some reason, the thought of going through it all with Derek made it all slightly more comforting and slightly less terrifying.</p><p>"Totally serious. And I get if you don't feel like doing it yet, but-"</p><p>"No, I'd love to go out with you, Derek. I just want to make sure that this is what you really want. I mean, you literally have your own apartment, are so responsible in every aspect and I just don't want you to be wasting your time on someone like me."</p><p>Derek looked at Stiles in a strange way, an expression on his face that Stiles didn't seem to be able to read. It took Derek a few seconds of silence to finally answer. "You are in no way immature, Stiles. And even if I dated you and you were immature, I wouldn't be wasting my time on you."</p><p>"I don't know how you can see me as anything but immature. But I guess I'll just let you have a good impression of me because that never hurts. Plus, it makes you like me so I guess I'll just keep doing what I'm doing to keep it the same way," joked Stilinski, intertwining his fingers with Derek's a second time. "So you really are serious about going out with me?"</p><p>"Yeah, one hundred percent."</p><p>"Then I have no choice but to say yes, do I? I mean, I would be pretty dumb to say no when I like you a lot, physical and emotional attraction are both counted in that, and I doubt I could ever do any better than Derek-Goddamn-Hale."</p><p>"Oh, Stiles, you can do so much better than me, you just don't see it yet. But I hope I can make you appreciate enough to see it. I do hope, however, that when you can finally see it, you'll love me enough to not leave me for somebody better."</p><p>"Derek..."</p><p>"I'm just telling the truth, Stiles."</p><p>"No, you really aren't. I just want you to know that I would never leave you just like that and break your heart for no reason at all. I want you to know that you can trust me, and I want to be able to trust you too."</p><p>Derek didn't answer to that at first, he just kissed Stiles instead. "You can always trust me with anything, Stiles. I hope you're aware of that."</p><p>And at that moment, Stiles Stilinski couldn't be happier that he kissed Derek downstairs without giving it too much thought or giving Derek a warning.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stiles took a long time getting ready for their date when the time finally came. Even when Derek was waiting for him outside, Stilinski was far from ready and he was scared of being judged. He didn't tell Scott that he would be leaving, but in his defense, there was no reason to. Stiles was a grown man who could make his own decisions. And if he were to believe what Derek said, he was also mature enough to make them.</p><p>"Where are you going?" asked Scott as Stiles was just about to leave. "I thought we were going to watch a movie together. It's a Saturday, remember?"</p><p>"I think I'm going on a date. I can't tell you much, but I'll tell you when I come back. If I'm out late I'll either not come home or just try not to wake you up because I know how much you value your precious hours of sleep."</p><p>"Okay, I'll be here when you want to talk about it," said McCall, then went back to his homework. It seemed obvious that he didn't want to invade his best friend's privacy, even though he knew pretty well what was going on.</p><p>"Well, I'm out," announced Stilinski, then left the apartment, not waiting for his roommate to say anything else.</p><p>When he finally came outside, he could see that Derek got ready specifically for the occasion, even if the normal eye wouldn't spot the differences. But he was clean-shaven, smelled well, had freshly ironed clothes and everything about him told Stiles that he got himself ready for it.</p><p>"You look really nice," greeted Derek, leaning in and kissing Stiles on the cheek. It seemed as if he was testing the waters and when he was sure that Stiles was okay with it, he went ahead and kissed him on the mouth.</p><p>Stiles smiled at the kiss, happy to receive that kind of greeting that he could easily get used to. "Look who's talking. My outfit has nothing on yours."</p><p>Derek just shook his head but didn't say anything. It seemed as if he didn't want the two to spend the night arguing about who was dressed better, especially since a part of him hoped that they wouldn't need their clothes later in the night, but he didn't say anything and would let things play out as they would. "I want to take you to this place that's a bit north from here. We have to do this some other time but make it earlier in the day so we can walk around central park."</p><p>"Yeah, we do," replied Stilinski, a smile on his face at the thought of Derek already thinking about their second date. "So you already have our dates planned out in advance?"</p><p>"Well, I don't see why that would be such a bad thing, but honestly, I just want you to do whatever you're comfortable with. I don't want you to feel forced to go out with me again if you don't like it today. And even if you want us to end this date early, I completely understand..."</p><p>"Don't worry, Hale, I don't want to end this date earlier than expected. We can also just never end the date at all."</p><p>Derek Hale laughed at that but didn't answer. </p><p>The two started walking side by side, their fingers brushing together every once in a while which made both of them shiver nervously. Finally, when they touched again, Stiles lingered for a bit longer, watching as the tension built up before just taking Derek's hand and intertwining their fingers. "I hope you don't mind," he said.</p><p>"No, I really don't," answered Hale, brushing his thumb over Stiles' fingers. "How's school?"</p><p>Stiles decided to not make a snarky remark on talking about school on their first date because he knew that Derek would think he was serious and would be sad about it. Plus, Hale was genuinely interested, so Stilinski didn't want to seem inconsiderate. "I actually really like it. Last year was a bit hard, a total change from high school, but this year I'm already used to it, so it's fine."</p><p>"Really? Mine mostly got a lot harder for my sophmore year, but that might be because of my major."</p><p>"Yeah, financial mathematics seems like quite a serious thing, so I get why you have to study more than others."</p><p>That made Hale chuckle, but then he seemed to pout for a second. "Don't put yourself down because my major is different from yours. That would be a stupid thing to do and I don't want us to make differences between us and compare our lives as a whole. Because that would just make us compete, and nothing good ever comes out of competition in couples."</p><p>"So we're a couple now?" asked Stilinski, caught offhand by Hale's words.</p><p>"I mean, I thought we were, but I totally get why we wouldn't be. Actually, never mind, I'm being totally inconsiderate and hypocritical right now. I told you that you could always stop whatever and tell me at what pace you want and now I'm out here dictating how our relationship should go. Please stop me if ever I do this again."</p><p>"No, it's fine, Derek," objected Stilinski, hating how his date was beating himself up over nothing. "I just wish you'd have asked me formally and maybe make a bigger deal out of it?"</p><p>"Oh," was all Derek said. "You wanted me to make a grand gesture to ask you to be my boyfriend?"</p><p>"Well, that's what I wish, but that's not what I need, and I want you to remember that."</p><p>Then, Derek Hale stopped, held both of Stilinski's hands, and looked him straight in the eyes. "Stiles Stilinski, would you do me the honor of being my boyfriend?" He then quickly corrected himself and kneeled down on one knee.</p><p>Stiles laughed for a good minute before recollecting himself and replying. "Yes, definitely."</p><p>Derek stood back up and kissed Stiles. A few bypassers gave them smiles and a couple even clapped. "I hope you consider this a big enough gesture because I think this is the most public thing I've ever done. Like, actually."</p><p>"Don't worry, boyfriend, I consider this a big enough gesture. I didn't need a ring or anything, in case you were wondering."</p><p>Hale snorted at that. "You do not understand how much I despise any sort of promise ring, Stiles. But if you really want one, I will buy it for you and will wear the matching one."</p><p>"As I said, don't worry. I don't need jewelry and all sorts of gifts. I'm happy enough as it is."</p><p>And so the two continued their date as if nothing happened, walking the streets of New York towards their final destination.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you like this, there will only be a few other chapters and I'll get them out as soon as possible. If you liked it please don't forget to leave Kudos and maybe comment.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>